


The Dex Effect

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Jack and Bobby
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Coming of Age, Emo, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Time, Girl Power, Gothic, High School, Home, Loss of Innocence, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sexual Content, Study Date, Teen Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Grace and Jack are gone for the evening and Bobby decides to help Dex study to save her from failing Geometry. Unbeknownst to him of the Goth's intent to seduce the youngest McCallister brother. Before he knows it, Bobby is preparing for the biggest test in his life. Still Dex finds some time for the a very sweet break. I do not own the series or characters.
Relationships: Bobby/Dex





	1. Chapter 1

Having survived half of Freshmen year alive, Bobby Mccallister was a 13-year-old survivor, he wasn't your typical American kid as he was already in high school despite being just a kid he had come through some rough hurdles.  
But even now Bobby was in a predicament, he had agreed with his Math teacher that he'd be given an A if he endured tutoring a young female student in helping her prepare for her for an upcoming test scheduled next week.  
He had gotten a very close look as how this girl looked-but if he was being forced to tutor her it wasn't going to be good for him.  
Cold sweat ran under his gray t-shirt. Armed with the designated textbook ready under his elbows, a ton of pencils laid out and multiple sheets of paper to start their first tutoring lesson.  
It was already 3 PM sharp and he was still waiting on this girl. This girl who stared daggers at him the first day they'd met.  
He sat up straight putting his act together as he heard someone walk in his sky-blue eyes widened as he blushed, almost not expecting who came in through that door.

Ellen 𝒟𝑒𝓍 Truggman is a 16-year-old beautiful yet brutal face to be reckoned with. A Goth with all the attitude of a Saint Joan and piercing amber colored eyes to match.  
Her short dark hair, black painted lips and penchant for wearing boys clothes made her the subject of rumors and fear around the school.  
Usually at this period, she would harass younger kids in both the 𝑩𝑶𝒀𝑺 and 𝑮𝑰𝑹𝑳𝑺 rest rooms for kicks or any slights made to her (some only in her head).  
Her math grades were anything but acceptable and her teacher more or less commanded her to go in for a tutoring session.  
Coming to room 54, Dex's face went white as she saw a little kid sitting there waiting.  
𝒜𝓇𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒻𝓊𝒸𝓀𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓀𝒾𝒹𝒹𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓂𝑒? she thought scoffing to herself. 𝒯𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝓁𝒾𝓉𝓉𝓁𝑒 𝓈𝒽𝒾𝓉'𝓈 𝑔𝑜𝓃𝓃𝒶 𝓉𝓊𝓉𝑜𝓇 𝓂𝑒!?!  
Biting her bottom lip, she opened the door and stepped in.

Bobby gulped as he saw this girl- the way she looked the way she talked it was all so intimidating but he thought to himself that he shouldn't let his fears get the best of him. Stereotypes are what make people act the way they are perceived (seen) as.  
He got up and walked over to Dex and cautiously raised his hand to shake hers. Even if he felt like he was about to touch a snake.  
No matter if she reciprocated those same kind of positive emotions he vowed to himself that he would not give up on this girl he needed the extra credit to get an A and she needed help to pass her class so in a way they needed each other.  
He said: "Hey um Dex, it's cool to see you...I'll be your tutor for the next 2 weeks."

Dex didn't talk as she sized up the nerdy-looking Freshmen. She'd taken the lunch money, given Swirlies and kicked the asses of many a dork similar to this Geek.  
The right corner of her mouth rose up in a smirk as she tossed her bag down by the desk to Bobby's left and sat just as coolly.  
If her academic record and a dreaded lecture from her parents wasn't on the line, she would've slapped Bobby's hand away and stormed out yet to her own surprise grasped and took it.  
"Aren't you a bit 𝓁𝒾𝓉𝓉𝓁𝑒 to be in high school? Don't even look as if you can get it up yet."  
Dex chided Bobby. Still, this might be 'fun.'

Bobby looked at her as he stated: "I'm 13 and in high school so yeah I'm kinda young to be attending high school but my age hasn't stopped me before and it won't stop me from doing anything anytime soon. I'm pretty sure this will be fun. I've never seen you around school so it'll be interesting to get to know you."   
He looked at her analyzing her reaction to try and gauge what he just said to her.

Dex shook her head as she absentmindedly opened her notebook and Bobby got the session started. As he went on and on about the basics of Geometry, she quietly took in how cute the kid looked. mostly boys were the last thing to concern her but this McCallister boy was actually really smart and 𝓉𝒶𝓈𝓉𝓎.   
Dex almost broke her pencil in half thinking the very word, never taking her eyes off the 𝐵𝓇𝒶𝓃𝒾𝒶𝒸 boy.

Bobby smiled to himself as he thought that she was paying attention but once he made eye contact with her he saw the absent minded look on her and sighed as he closed the textbook as the conventional way of teaching her clearly wasn't working.   
He looked her dead in the eye as he said: "I know you're not paying attention to the math lesson I can tell you're just staring at me so tell me, how can I help you focus on this tutoring session, what can I do to make you want to study?"   
He asked her this question because she needed to focus on these lessons immediately otherwise it would be just a waste of both their times.   
Bobby was obviously her means of interest so he just had to use himself as her item of motivation.

The Truggman girl smirked, this Bobby wasn't as narrow-minded as most of the other boys in school.   
She leaned forward at him, able to take in a whiff of his scent. 𝐻𝑒 𝓈𝓂𝑒𝓁𝓁𝓈 𝒶𝓈 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝒹 𝒶𝓈 𝒽𝑒 𝓁𝑜𝑜𝓀𝓈. 𝑀𝒶𝓎𝒷𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒹𝑜𝓇𝓀'𝓈 𝓃𝑜𝓉 𝒽𝑜𝓅𝑒𝓁𝑒𝓈𝓈 𝒶𝒻𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝒶𝓁𝓁.   
Moving back into her seat, she regarded Bobby before responding.   
"I'm not a screwball McCallister, I can hear you like a junkyard dog on trash night. Doesn't mean, I can't do anything...for you..." she rubbed the end of her pencil over Bobby's left knuckles, enjoying the surprised reaction on his face.

Bobby chuckled as he wasn't expecting this level of confidence from Dex he liked it, but he wasn't going to let her have his way with him.   
He laughed and once he composed himself he looked directly at her as he said: "Listen not that I'm doubting you or anything but I have a better chance of teaching you then you showing me a fun time. But to put that to the test let's make this tutoring session more interesting...shall we?" If you can get every math problem right in this worksheet I will do whatever you say for the rest of the day no questions asked but if you get at least once answer wrong you have to do whatever I say for the rest of the day. Do we have a deal?"   
Bobby shook her hand as he knew that she wasn't going to pass up a challenge it was just straight forward common sense he took the next two hours to teach her and he let her answer the questions on the worksheet.

𝒯𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝒷𝑜𝓎'𝓈 𝑒𝒾𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝑔𝑜𝓉 𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓁 𝑔𝓊𝓉𝓈 𝑜𝓇 𝓈𝒽𝒾𝓉 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝒷𝓇𝒶𝒾𝓃𝓈. Dex did shake her head, not one to be shown up by anyone- let alone a geeky yet 𝒸𝓊𝓉𝑒 little shrimp.   
"Deal. But- if I pass, you gotta come over my house and do ALL-THAT-I-WANT..." her right hand snaking up Bobby's right arm slowly, adding a squeeze on his shoulder.   
"Okay then 𝐵𝓇𝒶𝓃𝒾𝒶𝒸, put me to the test."   
Taking her pencil in hand, Dex took the worksheet off Bobby's desk with two fingers and quickly got to work, the lead tip scratching on the surface without taking a break.

Bobby smiled as Dex was hard at work, making calculations with her fingers, talking to herself doing whatever she had to in order to get the right answer.   
He looked at the clock then at her a few times just to see how much time it took her to complete the worksheet, it took her about 35 minutes to finish the entire Geometry worksheet.   
Dex handed it to him and he checked her answers, the calculations she wrote on the paper explaining how she got her final answer.   
He revised the questions one by one, she got the first two answers, Bobby wasn't stressing they were fairly easy questions so there was no reason to panic just yet.   
Repeating each of the questions in his head as his Mom often encouraged him, there was no denying it once he finished going over her paper she got every answer on the worksheet right.   
Bobby gulped and looked over at her and said: "Well a deal's a deal you got every answer right so I am obligated to stay at your place for the night and do as you say for the rest of the day".   
Against his will power, he congratulated her and smiled as he packed his things in his backpack and followed Dex outside the school grounds and he let her guide him to where she lived.   
His Mom was out of town for the weekend and his older brother Jack would be hanging out with Courtney Benedict, so it was good timing.   
He looked at her house and was amazed on how homey and spacious it was, an unlikely place for a Goth girl. He certainly wasn't expecting something so classy.

Dex smirked as she gripped the left strap of her backpack tightly and began to insert her house key in the lock.   
Just seeing the nerd so surprised made her feel even more triumphant and now Bobby would be at her house, at her mercy.   
"Come on in unless you're gonna chicken out. My parents will be out late. Then, we'll see how 'cool' you really are."   
She took in the awestruck demeanor his face showed. Casting an enigmatic look at the boy, she slowly walked through the front door.   
"Welcome to my little slice of boredom, McCallister." That devilish smirk of hers never left her black painted lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Dex really didn't come to the dorky McCallister's house with even an inch of enthusiasm but if it meant she'd be able to save her ass in Geometry, she wasn't that arrogant to pass the chance up.   
She came looking as she always did-raven hair in bangs, dark jeans, combat boots and a plaid violet-colored shirt. She was a bit surprised her 𝘵𝘶𝘵𝘰𝘳 had the guts to answer the door.   
Then again he was a Goody Two-Shoes.   
"Sup McCallister. Didn't think you'd be here on the first ring. Guess you're not as much of a wuss then."   
She flashed what could've been a smirk at him before walking further into the house.   
"So we gonna study or what?"

"You're gonna pay attention this time," Bobby said as 𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 as a 13-year-old could sound, giving his own smirk before closing the door and walking over to the couch and sitting down.

Dex took a moment to scope out the interior of the McCallister home. She knew that James Mom, Grace, was an eccentric yet sharp-minded astute college professor, a woman of strong principles with an iron-willed flare to match.   
As she took in the fine outstanding art work on the walls, oak paneled libraries with various editions of classic texts, the Living Room bearing an almost blue-collar air.   
"Hmmm nice place McCallister," Dex commented as she sat at the main table, placing her backpack on the table albeit not caring if she got the tablecloth dirty.

Bobby nodded quietly as he grabbed his Geography book from his backpack sitting on a chair leading into the kitchen. "So, what're you having a hard time with in Geography? " he asked. His blue eyes still on the dirty unpredictable Goth girl now under his roof. 

"It's so damn complicated remembering over a hundred fucking countries, which cites are the capital of what... My dip shit teacher doesn't 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘯 it very well. It uses so much algebraic crap, so it shouldn’t really be that awful, right? But whenever I’m faced with it, my teeth start grinding and I get extremely annoyed." Dex almost cracked the pen she fingered between her closed hands.

Bobby slid her a list printed on a sheet of paper. "It's your job to find the cities" he said stretching a bit nervously. He surprised himself even more when he noticed how much of his Mom was in him, teaching-wise that is.

Alabama, Montgomery (AL)  
Alaska, Juneau (AK)  
Arizona, Phoenix (AZ)  
Arkansas, Little Rock (AR)  
California, Sacramento (CA)  
Colorado, Denver (CO)  
Connecticut, Hartford (CT)  
Delaware, Dover (DE)  
Florida, Tallahassee (FL)  
Georgia, Atlanta (GA)  
Hawaii, Honolulu (HI)  
Idaho, Boise (ID)  
Illinois, Springfield (IL)  
Indiana, Indianapolis (IN)  
Iowa, Des Moines (IA)  
Kansas, Topeka (KS)  
Kentucky, Frankfort (KY)  
Louisiana, Baton Rouge (LA)  
Maine, Augusta (ME)  
Maryland, Annapolis (MD)  
Massachusetts, Boston (MA)  
Michigan, Lansing (MI)  
Minnesota, St. Paul (MN)  
Mississippi, Jackson (MS)  
Missouri, Jefferson City (MO)

Montana, Helena (MT)  
Nebraska, Lincoln (NE)  
Nevada, Carson City (NV)  
New Hampshire, Concord (NH)  
New Jersey, Trenton (NJ)  
New Mexico, Santa Fe (NM)  
New York, Albany (NY)  
North Carolina, Raleigh (NC)  
North Dakota, Bismarck (ND)  
Ohio, Columbus (OH)  
Oklahoma, Oklahoma City (OK)  
Oregon, Salem (OR)  
Pennsylvania, Harrisburg (PA)  
Rhode Island, Providence (RI)  
South Carolina, Columbia (SC)  
South Dakota, Pierre (SD)  
Tennessee, Nashville (TN)  
Texas, Austin (TX)  
Utah, Salt Lake City (UT)  
Vermont, Montpelier (VT)  
Virginia, Richmond (VA)  
Washington, Olympia (WA)  
West Virginia, Charleston (WV)  
Wisconsin, Madison(WI)  
Wyoming, Cheyenne (WY)

Dex studied the list over twice. She had to hand it to the younger McCallister brother once she felt sure she found most of the cities in their correct states. After he examined it for a minute, Bobby gave her a thumbs up. "Not bad Truggman..."  
He is a dorky nerd, but he knows this Geometry crud far better than anyone else in her class does.   
"Damn, you did all this from memory, McCallister?"

He nodded, knowing she likely saw him just the same, the school 𝘊𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘚𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘵 accessible to nearly everybody. " Keep it as sort of a reference sheet," he said giving it back to Dex.

Dex slid the sheet into her notebook nonchalant. The following ten minutes were spent with Bobby explaining the details of the process of triangulation to finding the area of a circle with a 3 foot radius.   
Still, something gnawed at the front of her brain. The house seemed oddly quiet. As Bobby was writing down something in his notebook, Dex took in his rather homey yet undeniably cute features.   
She almost wanted to fuck herself for thinking of him in that sense. Until yesterday, no one had the balls to cross let alone 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦 with her.   
Now a boy she would've once wiped the floor with was not only tutoring her but hooked her curiosity as if on a hook.

Bobby continued to explain it before looking at his watch noticing it was Ten past Two.

"What's up McCallister, got a date with an online Role-Play Sausage Party?" Dex asked still as crudely humorous as ever.   
𝘔𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘬𝘪𝘥 𝘔𝘳. 𝘕𝘦𝘳𝘥 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨, she thought while the clock ticking and chirping of crickets outside began to agitate her.   
Turning herself to face Bobby, black eyes bearing on his startled hunched self.   
"So, where's your family at?"

"Mom's outta town teaching some seminar. Brother's out with his girlfriend," Bobby said. "I've this entire place to myself for a couple of months" he wrote down all the rest of the stuff she needed to know before yawning out loud. If he weren't tutoring her, he'd be enjoying a Guys Night of video games with his pals Warren and Joel.

His answer only piqued Dex's 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘷𝘰𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 motivated streak. A smirk rose from the left corner of her face.   
"Oooh what' the matter? Baby getting sleepy?" she asked in a childish kindergarten-like voice.   
It was only too rich to see Bobby look back, his red cheeks a splash with iron resistance and flushed embarrassment-common for almost all boys she knew.

Bobby gave a soft chuckle "Ha ha very funny-think my gut just burst," he said in an equally teasing tone as he went and grabbed one of Jack's cans of 𝓜𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓮𝓻'𝓼 𝓛𝓲𝓽𝓮 out of the fridge but instead of using a normal bottle opener he pried the cap off with his teeth.

"Never took you for a drinker McCallister. You been compensating for something or like got some dual identity crisis thing going on?" She observed her host, almost surprised this is the same kid most at school either avoided, consulted for homework problems or whom teachers 𝘧𝘢𝘸𝘯𝘦𝘥 over.   
"Aren't you gonna offer me one? Not gentleman-like if you don't..."

"Since when did you ever care about anyone being 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘯-𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦,huh? You're the 𝘉𝘢𝘥 𝘎𝘪𝘳𝘭 who sits in the back of the class not giving a damn," he said grabbing her one and walking over handing it to her.

"You seriously think half the posers, meat-heads and dick weeds we walk pass in halls and learn boring stuff with are 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘯-𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 McCallister?" Dex cracked open her beer and sipped it with some distaste.   
"In case you haven't done a double take, I'm not one who gets dates with idiots like that." The urge to face-palm herself.   
It was as though she were in the church confession booth, only it wasn't God she just blurted her heart out to.

"Never said you were..." Bobby said taking another sip of his beer before walking into his room and bringing out a bong a grinder and some weed setting it all on the table.

Dex's eyes blinked twice, widely opened as she saw Bobby reveal the three items. An invisible downpour of 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵 coming over her.   
𝘏𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘴, 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘴-𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵?!? This prompted her to swallow nearly all the remainder of her beer can.   
"Tell me McCallister, is that from your folks 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘩 or you been dealing while breaking from the books?"

"This is from Jack's secret stash. Saw him and his pal Marcus have it sometimes. Caught me watching one time but let me join in," he said before slipping his shirt off to tease her revealing his lithe but slender body. Not bad for a developing teenager. Bobby sat down and began to pack a bowl with weed.

Dex turned away, the blind almost shameful stupidity of being ignorant creeping upon her.   
It almost caused her to choke on her next to last sip of beer.   
The sight of him filling the bowl looked so out of whack to her even though she did the same with her crew secretly in and outside of school.   
The question brimming on her lips she tried to squash.   
Was Bobby taking emotional shots at her? "Hey, can you-um share some of that?"

Bobby took a small hit off of it before passing her the bong he was gonna take a longer hit but he didn't want to smoke a entire bowl since she wanted some.

Dex slowly breathed in an almost shallow inhalation of the bong before her lips slipped off it and she returned it to James.   
Silently letting it out from her nose. The five or so different silver chains around her warm neck suddenly making her feel chilled.   
Absentmindedly flinging a lock of her hair back just to see James smoke. If he didn't need to do it, she would've asked for another puff.   
"Hey...Bobby...about what I said like ten minutes ago, we can just squash it."   
She wasn't one for mushy feelings but the tingling climbing across her limbs just made the scene sort of like the sappy romance movies her parents watch together.

"Sure," he said as he didn't finish the bowl he gave her another hit letting the smoke he had in his lungs out through his nose as well.

Unexpectedly yet at the same time not wanting to be anymore of a 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩 Dex accepted the bong and took another hit.   
This time making smoke rings with her open mouth.   
It took all her focus and control not to break the pattern as Bobby watched fascinated to an extent.

Bobby's tics slightly his tic being a slight high pitched whistle he did with his head jerking to the side slightly.

"Hey McCallister, you okay?" Dex scooted an inch over to him in 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘯.   
The last thing she wanted to do was have to call 911 from the house of a boy she barely knew whose family was out of town.   
Hopefully this wasn't a too often thing either.

"It was a tic-I'm okay really," he said cracking his forehead clear of sweat.

"Sure it was." Dex turned back, pretending to be looking at the house's decor but really fighting an inner battle at that moment.   
She wondered if the boy she had derided had any different thoughts about her.   
How could he? Does she dare turn her head to see if his lips are on the bong when they could be- she wanted to storm out and spit obscenities out into the yard yet finished her beer.   
The can crumbling in her right hand so hard, you'd think she was one of the X-Men.

Bobby looked over to Dex, licking his lips as his palms grew slightly sweaty. He finally decided to break down her defenses and cupped her right cheek with one of his hands before leaning in kissing her passionately.

The awkward yet all too bold touch of Bobby's lips on hers caused Dex's insides to roar.   
Once it briefly was broken, she leaned back, hands folded together. 'Did he really just....damn he did!' her tongue ran over her lips, still tasting that 'innocence' of the nerd.   
A beat passed before Dex had found her voice.   
"Why'd you do that?" her tone lighter than it ever been. She'd put up with her parents, teachers and local idiots so much-it was odd to not talk with the attitude of a rattlesnake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not taken Geometry since Middle School so basically had to do a bit of research into what ticks people off about it. Hope you enjoy the story nonetheless.


	3. Chapter 3

"I could tell what you were thinking and the answer's yes, I think you're cool you even though you seem you wanna claw someone in half at any moment if they said something to piss you off" Bobby replied unsure if his sincere statement would earn him Dex's admiration or disdain.

"Well you've got some whacked up taste McCallister. My skin's not like a magazine model. My eyes aren't 𝘴𝘦𝘹𝘺 even..." Dex stopped herself.  
A train wreck on a track that if this had been earlier before now, would've ended up with her wanting to pound Bobby's face in.  
Instead she grasped the collar of his red-white striped shirt and drew him back until her painted lips locked on his.

Bobby's blue eyes widened for a second before he kissed her back his right hand tentatively going up her left leg and to her thigh, giving it a slight squeeze and while they were kissing he began to grow hard.

The touch of Bobby's hand both intrigued, scared, and slightly offended her yet it also snapped the internal ropes inside keeping her 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘦 side tied down. No boy she even bothered to kiss previously had made that daring move.  
"First one, huh? The newbies are always easiest to tell." Dex drew a lock of Bobby's brunette hair back over his right eye.

"I've never...kissed anyone before... but like I said- I have feelings for you. Just had to wait until I'd a break from the more 𝘯𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘺 side of you. To see you for who you really are... just a girl who needed someone to talk, not be a poser. Well, now you do have someone you can come to if you ever wanna vent," Bobby said before gently pecking her lips and standing up.

Dex couldn't contain a chuckle as she also got up from the table. "I'll say this much for you Lancaster-you make that usual therapist shit not sound so 𝘧𝘢𝘬𝘦. Maybe you should consider being president..."  
Having taken three steps up towards Bobby with two inches of space between them. Behind him a bare wall with a China Closet just to the right.

Bobby couldn't hide his chuckle over the idea. "Nah I don't think I'm cut out to be president..."he said noticing Dex getting closer and he softly grabbed her hips holding them a lustful look in his eyes, kinda like the one she had earlier.

"Hmmm and just yesterday I took you for a wanna bee, wimpy loser." Dex trailed her left hand, black painted nails shining in the lamp light down Bobby's shirt-covered chest, stopping where she felt his belt buckle.

"Well, now you know why the phrase "Never judge a book by its cover" is so popular" Bobby said as his eyes were following her hand down to his belt buckle. Chills running deeply under his skin.

Dex brought her left hand gingerly back up and around Bobby's warm beautiful neck. If she were of that self-proclaimed dorky 𝘝𝘢𝘮𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘒𝘪𝘥 crowd, she would've considered 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 him dry.  
It still didn't seem like a bad idea. Her fingers threading through Bobby's soft hair. "So how long is your family gone again?" she asked.  
Eyes somewhat downcast towards where her hand once was but taking in the 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘥 expression on her young host's face.

"Jack's out for tonight. Mom's due back sometime tomorrow," he said before locking his lips with hers again before pulling back Bobby's hands gently traveling up her slim figured hips and waist.

Dex's tongue lashed with Bobby's as her hands swept around the boy's hardening chest, shoulders and back before gliding down to Bobby's pert butt cheeks.  
Slapping them both, enjoying the yelp coming from her unsullied tutor.

Bobby smirked lightly and decided to take a daring step, his left hand snaking into the front of her pants and black panties and he softly began to tease Dex's clit as he pulled back from the kiss.  
"You wanna play dirty.... then I can do it too," he whispered into Dex's left ear in a slight huff from the tongue kissing.

"Then what're we doing down here? If we're gonna make this night any fun, doing it in front of your fireplace isn't really a thrill."  
Her darkly painted lips barely touching the shell of Bobby's right ear.  
"Show me your room McCallister, couldn't care less if it's dorky..." Her left hand sneaking under Bobby's shirt as two fingers slipped under his jeans, teasing the waistband of his briefs.

Hormones and brain cells racing beyond his own pace, Bobby brought Dex upstairs to his room which had different types of posters hanging up on the walls and a guitar and a collection of books Dex didn't recognize let alone heard of, setup organized against the far right wall.

Dex also happened to notice a gaming system, array of various Sci-Fi movies and a wide ranging variety of stuff that to anyone else would've screamed "Geek!"  
The fact no longer apparent as she showed no hesitation in settling on Bobby's bed, kicking her boots off.

Since it was Bobby's room he stripped to his blue briefs and sat on the edge of the bed,

Quizzically, Dex eyed Bobby. He certainly wasn't skinny as a leaf as she once thought. "You gonna come up to me or are we gonna keep this stoic looking game going on?" she asked having already removed her shirt and flung it to the right side of Bobby's bed.

Bobby scooted up beside her he was already hard from their little up close encounter earlier which showed by the prominent bulge in Bobby's briefs which seemed to have a wet spot by the tip of his dick and without question he began to undo her jeans and slide them off until she was in her black bra and panties

Dex's hands glided over Bobby's hair, neck and shoulders as he gracefully began to 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘦 her, far much closer than any boy she'd ever been with but not very willing to go all the way with. "Don't go green on me McCallister. Chill, I don't bite...unless you dig that." Her tongue licked over her front row of teeth before she smiled at him.

He gave a soft smile. "You know I've gotta honest, I like the non-aggressive side of you more then I do the 𝘗𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘠𝘰𝘶 one" Bobby said before pulling her panties off and unclasping her bra letting it all off of her breast. Then he leaned in between her legs and began to lick at her clit while he slowly began to push two fingers into Dex.


	4. Chapter 4

Dex's eyes rolled in the back of her head as the sweeping contact of Bobby's tongue upon her clit began sending waves skyrocketing upwards. Her fingers continually moving through Bobby's chocolate-colored hair. "Ugh...you're not s-so bad y-yourself McCallister..." she muttered and bit her bottom lip. In between her toes, grabbing the bed sheet tight as Bobby's fingers drilled further inside with each breath.

Bobby continued to lick her clit before beginning to suck on it his fingers still pumping in and out of her pussy.

Lightly pushing Bobby's face forward with her right hand, Dex groaned, tossing her head left and right. While she could barely believe the last guy, she'd even would admit was cute, was now the first to eat her out. "Oh shit, how'd you get this good McCallister?" Dex asked through clenched teeth. The posters on the walls around her starting to blur.

"I’ve seen and watched porn before..." Bobby said muffled before pulling his fingers out and plunging his tongue into her while he still sucked her clit. How Warren and his friends would envy him!

"Y-you ever love a girl before...any of them what you like?" Dex didn't know if it was bravado or the heat of the moment that provoked the question, yet she was not going to let Bobby McCallister go. For tonight if not ever again, he was hers and she was his.

"Uh no, I mean I love girls, but it didn’t work out in the end...." Bobby said, his voice still muffled as he sucked on harder.

"Well, consider yourself lucky Lancaster..." Blair hissed at James sucking boosted her erogenous sensations beyond her expectations.

After a short minute, Bobby stopped and pulled his own boxers off his rock hard 9-inch cock twitching slightly and leaking pre-cum.  
Dex beaded her eyes at the size of Bobby's presence. She had expected him to have nothing bigger than a hot dog but admitted quietly that Bobby was blessed. "Not bad at all McCallister. I'm surprised people at school don't brag about you." Pushing herself up and moving forward on her hands and knees, Dex kissed him again. "How about we see if you got enough of 𝓲𝓽 to match your brains." Dex reclined back.

Bobby smirked lightly then gave the ultimate question. "Condom or no condom?" he said as he positions himself the tip of his cock just barley pressing into her cave.

"I'm not looking to get knocked up McCallister. Better put the protection on it..." she whispered into Bobby's left ear. Her nails running along his bare titillated back but not digging into his skin.

Bobby reached over and grabbed a condom from his bedside drawer opening it and taking the condom out putting it on his cock. "Get ready," he said rubbing his entire length against Dex's pussy.

"Don't be scared McCallister, I won't eat you..." Dex chuckled as she drew Bobby's head down again for their lips to meet. His condom sheathed cock now slowly making its entrance into her vagina. The sheets on the bed couldn't have been any warmer.

He kissed her back softly as he continued to push his cock in until his belly touched hers every inch, Bobby pushed in causing his cock to twitch slightly.

Dex's hands moved around and over Bobby's bare ass as his cock continued to move deeper inside her. "H-harder..." she murmured as their lips broke for a moment to breath. One of her hands trying to reach the bed sheet to throw over them. She wanted to only see Bobby.

Bobby then began to thrust thrusting hard and semi fast he eventually put the sheet over them as he found the daring to increase his aroused drive.

Dex's barbed-wire lined demeanor gave way as the two continued having sex, and both were naked now, and in the heat of her tutor’s love for her, it was HOT. Dex looked up to find that suddenly Bobby began to increase the power in his thrusts, drawing his knees nearer and even making licks at her protruding breasts and that was also a shock. Even more of a shock was that they were once at animosity and now 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 an uncertain association with each other and then the final shocker: They were both enraptured with each other.

He took one of Dex's nipples into his mouth and began to softly suck on it as Bobby thrusts his hands going down to her butt and giving her lovely cheeks a tentative yet meaningful squeeze.

Dex nibbled at Bobby's right ear whilst her hips rolled. She drank Bobby in. There were traces of spit on his lips. Dex was about to turn Bobby over, but decided against it. 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘵.... 𝘏𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘶𝘦. His unyielding cock not breaking pace as Bobby pounded her deeply. Lips smacking each other.

Bobby continued to thrust his power and rate increasing each time he thrusts in the tip of his cock touches Dex's cervix  
Dex yearned to have her breasts in Bobby's mouth, his arms holding them together, and the nagging sense that she could be doing more if only I found the right position danced across her aroused brain. He took her hands and put them on his own butt cheeks as he thrust on, the beautiful moment not far off.

She heard Bobby say her name in a unashamedly passionate fervor. His mouth was so soft — and so much smaller than the mouths of other boys she was used to kissing.

After a while Bobby's thrusts in deepened starts filling the condom.

When Dex leaned up to kiss him, it set off fireworks: a pleasant loss of balance that came from seeing this All American 𝘎𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘉𝘰𝘺 make love to a person like her-whom most avoided and sneered at for being 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵. Dex continued to make love to Bobby while he laid on top of her. While it all felt 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘴, she wanted for them never to come apart.

Bobby softly massaged her breasts with his hands as he slowly began to pull out the balloon of cum coming out with a 𝘱𝘰𝘱.

When Bobby released himself from Dex's warm tunnel, Dex cleared away a lock of damp black hair from her face. She really could go for another smoke. A brief silence grows between the two while she wants to tell Bobby her silence isn’t a sign of unsatisfactory regret. To be honest, she's lovesick. Bobby McCallister is the first boy she's ever happily made love to, and apart from the 𝘵𝘰𝘹𝘪𝘤 history between them, she insists that he's a cut above everyone else in their town, even though she had to get used to not referring to him by his surname..

Bobby cuddled close and slipped the used condom off his cock covered in his own jizz

It takes a few minutes for Dex to regain her breath and sit up, that moment she felt more 𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 than ever in her teenage life and isn’t interested in pounding on anybody, let alone Bobby McCallister. "I gotta say, you're sweet McCallister...may not have 𝘚𝘶𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘯 stamina, but you're a real peach."

Bobby smiled softly. "Thanks that really means a lot," he said slowly rubbing her clit with his fingertips because he wanted her to at least cum.  
Dex returned the favor while caressing Bobby's feet with her own. "Up for another smoke, Bobby?" she asked.

"After you cum," he said going back in between her legs and eating her out again this time pushing his tongue as deep as it could go into her making sure to rub it on her g-spot as he teased her clit with his fingers.

"Jesus Bobby!" Dex moaned as her fingers moved around the boy's brown hair again, she could've sworn it felt like velvet. "Fuck, you're an all-star with that tongue!" Legs arching into triangles, her heels running up and down his back. "Damn, I'm gonna pop any sec... aahhh!" she grabbed the bed frame with her left hand and nudged Bobby's head down a bit with her right.

He let her nudge his head as he continues to lick her pussy and tease her clit.

Bobby's cock began to get hard again and rubbed against her butt cheeks.  
"Ugh, y-you can cum on me..if you want..." Dex breathed as her own orgasm was 10 seconds from bursting forth. Whether she ended up staying over at the McCallister house or not, she wouldn't have any second thoughts coming back to 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘺 more with Bobby.


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby continued to lick and tease her pussy as he positioned himself to where he was at her pussy but his cock was up at her face he softly pressed the tip of his cock against her lips as to ask her to suck him off.  
Dex's back arched up as Bobby's lips considerately yet bravely kissed upwards before his manhood graced her lips. While never having really sucked off a guy before yet not wanting to look like a 𝘸𝘶𝘴𝘴, she sniffed the boy's tip before enveloping it in between her black-colored lips. Bobby was silky warm!

He continued to eat her out spreading Dex pussy lips to get his tongue deeper his own cock dripping pre-cum slightly as Bobby softly pushed more of his cock into her mouth.

Nails firmly gripped on both sides of Bobby's waist; Dex's tongue continued to work its way around the boy's length with meaningful bobs. The murmurs and sleek slurping sounds almost numbing her mind as Bobby's excited tongue had her six seconds away from orgasm.

“Mmm oh my God!" Bobby continued to eat her out making sure to hit all of Dex's pleasurable spots as his cock still dripped pre-cum.

Dex's fingers pushed into the now reddening soft skin of Bobby's ass cheeks, the first drop of his pre-cum already hitting her tongue. She ran her hands around the crack in his butt to help bring him to 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘦 a bit quicker.

Bobby pulled his tongue out of her pussy and began fingering her as he moans slightly from her sucking him off.

Dex wanted him, there and then. She looked at Bobby and told him that she wanted him now. Dex felt herself get turned on. She placed her right hand on his, and slowly guided his hand under her skirt, in between her thighs. He made her so wet, so easily. Bobby slid his fingers in her gently at first and then a little harder. She couldn’t help but moan. Dex pushed her head back, being mindful that she was a bit dizzy at this point. She'd one hand on his back, squeezing him, and the other was on his butt. He was touching her so good that Dex inadvertently hit his left cheek and moved it into neutral. Oops, could you blame her?

Bobby continued to finger Dex making sure to hit her g-spot as he delved deeper into the older girl.

Dex groaned over Bobby's cock and yearned to take it all the way in again, she loved hearing him moan. It made her so wet. After a bit, she looked him in his eyes and told him to fuck me. Bobby fingered her sweetly, if only he'd pull out of her mouth and carefully slip himself inside her. Dex felt his fingers entering her and couldn’t help but let out a loud moan. It was an incredible sensation, Bobby thrust himself deep inside her. Slowly, then quickly, Bobby pulled her hair, and she spanked his ass a bit, all while she moaned loudly, begging him to fuck her harder. She rubbed his balls, then gently kissed James tip right after, suddenly she heard him let out one last loud moan before he finished her.

Once Dex came, Bobby slowly pulled his cock out of her mouth it is dripping with saliva and he positions himself in between her legs- his tip poking into her pussy slightly and he pushed his saliva covered cock into the Goth girl for another go.

Dex's lips collided with James again, his cock creating more wonderful sensations inside the folds of her vagina. She wanted to 𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘶𝘱. Dark tendrils of her wavy hair are stuck to her face and the back of her neck. She comes up breathless, sweating and panting, with his right hand between Bobby's crack. She didn’t know how long her index and middle fingers have been moving lazily inside him. Dex brought them up to her lip’s half dazed; hazy, but lucid enough to wish the night would never end.

He gave a light smirk as he proceeded to pound into Dex deeply her saliva lubing up his cock enough that he was able to thrust hard and fast.

"Mmmm ugghh yeah, go on b-Bobby. D-don't forget to p-pull out though..." Kissing him has become one Dex's new favorite passion. But damn, fucking him after she's just been sucking his cock between her lips and tasting what he’s just tasted is a whole other kind of high she'd happily want to experience again as it would never leave her memory after tonight.

The 13-year-old continued to pound into her the tip of his cock roughly pressing against her g-spot as he thrusts. Bobby leaned in and gently gave Dex a love bite on her neck biting hard enough to leave a mark but not hard enough to accidentally cause her to bleed.

Dex got off on pleasing him anal style, it’s not something that happened with every boy she 𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 with, but there’s something about Bobby that makes everything fade into the background in that moment. It’s a kind of hypnosis; a mysterious yet real arousal. Maybe it’s the way he touches her, like he’s doing it solely for her comfort, that makes her want to test his limits and claim him even more.

Fuck!" Bobby pulled out quickly and came onto Dex's face and chest as his cock was twitching hard from his lightning urge to cum.

This was better than any dream Dex had about boys or girls. She hugs James close, places his head on the edge of her right boob and touched his knees with her heels. Despite her fearsome persona, she liked being this way. Open and exposed along with him. He swallowed her like sugary sustenance, there’s an actual laugh emanating from their bodies from this almost unlikely hunger. She grabbed onto him by his neck, her grip locked yet sincere, and then she felt it coming on. Dex whispered out to Bobby to kiss her, she wanted to wipe his mouth clean, but he doesn’t stop until Dex come a second time. "Still up for that smoke, cutie?"

"Sure," Bobby said and smiled. "But... I'm going to go take a shower first."

"Want some company?" Dex asked as she slid her fingers up and down James cum shining chest.

" I would love some company," Bobby said gently nuzzling his head onto Dex's chest not minding that he’s getting cum in his hair now.


	6. Chapter 6

"Then what're we doing here then?" Dex asked as she pushed herself off the bed while picking up her shirt to cover her breasts. "Wanna get the shower going, or me?" she winked while exiting Bobby’s room heading to the bathroom in the nude.

Bobby followed, "Why not both?" he teasingly asked not bothering to cover up.

Reaching the bathroom before him, Dex turned the hot water on and stepped into the tub, holding the white shower curtain in front of her. The coy expression on her face once more drawing James over.

Bobby gave a slight smirk looking at her and then stepped into the shower with her his hands resting on her thighs.

The hot water rained over them as Dex's lips claimed Bobby's again. Her hands slipping down to the nerd's still plump and firm cock. Breaking the kiss, Dex reached behind him and held two separate shampoo bottles in her hands. "Axe or 'Head & Shoulders'?" she asked, picturing how hot he'd look soaped up.

“Axe" he said stretching softly, "it smells better than Head & Shoulders."  
"Can't argue with you there." Dex squirted a handful in her right palm before rubbing her hands together and bringing her fingers around Bobby's right shoulder, down his chest and encircled his nut sack and cock. Rising slowly, she kissed him again while toying with his meat, caressing his back with her free hand.

He allowed her to do so his hands going from her thighs up over her butt around to her boobs where he gently squeezed and massaged them. The two shuffled around in the shower, totally wet and very aroused. Dex moaned as she stroked Bobby fast. "Turn. That. Bad. Boy. Up!" She turns the handle to temperatures neither wouldn’t dream of using, hoping that this will jump start James wild side, and then maybe she could turn it down and get him a bit mellow? Has he ever touched himself half asleep? She wanted to find out.

Bobby bit his lip his pale body turning red from the hot water.

Tongues continuously slide in each other's mouths as the two made out under that jet stream of refreshing hot pressure while all grievances flowed away down the drain, doing the one thing that they'd seen a hundred times in the movies: pressing against the cool white tile wall. Then they switched. Like a pair of daredevil eagles, they kept circling and circling. One spot on Dex's left shoulder in the hot water which Bobby kissed, now giving her more goosebumps. Again, and again.

Bobby grabbed Dex by the butt giving her butt a nice firm squeeze as he picked her up his cock now rock hard and dripping pre-cum slightly. Dex let out a giggling yelp. "You're quite the guy Bobby." She finished stroking him as the water went cold.

He chuckled and rinsed both of themselves off before shutting the faucet off. " What would you like to do now?” he asked shaking the water out of his hair.

"Promised you that smoke, right?" Dex asked. "Don't wanna make me a liar?" she stepped out of the shower and grabbed the first dry towel available. Thankfully they'd recently been changed. She began drying herself off, smiling to herself at the thought of Bobby checking her out soaking wet.

Bobby got out and dried off going to his room and slipping some boxers on before coming back by the bathroom waiting for her.

Dex wrapped two peach-colored towels around her body and head. "Um hey, does your Mom have any robes I could like to 𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸?" she asked without wanting to give away a hint of awkwardness.

Bobby went into his Mom's room and got her one coming back and handing it to her.

The robe was a deep blue color, not one Dex wasn't particularly crazy about, but it was better than nothing.

He stretched his back popping before walking with Dex back to his room where Bobby sat on the bed and began to roll some joints.

His side of the bed is warmed up, Bobby teased his boxers pulled down and he was stroking his already hard cock with one hand while rolling joints with the other.  
Dex toyed with the belt of the robe. Seeing the nerd, she would've once pummeled half nude and rolling some joints would leave a lasting imprint on her mind. Dex still didn't know whether to return home or stay with Bobby. Her relationship with her parents was 𝘭𝘶𝘬𝘦𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮 at best, but she wasn't so pissed at life that she harbored bad thoughts about them. One thing she envied about Bobby life, it seemed more dream-like and idyllic compared to hers. If nothing more came from this night, she'd love having known she was part of his.

He pulled her over to him and sat Dex on his lap his positioning causing his cock to rub against her pussy through the robe and Bobby handed her one of the joints he rolled.

Dex gladly accepted it and smirked as she took her first drag of the joint James had rolled. "I gotta say Bobby, no matter what people at school say about you, you're not so bad." She blew a smoke cloud at him before turning her face just to land a chaste kiss on his lips.

Bobby kissed her back there younger, tongues thrashing in his mouth before he pulled back softly and lit up his own joint taking a drag from it.  
The two continued smoking their joints and exchanging blow backs. Blair happened to notice it was 11:18 PM. She could still go home, hopefully Dex's parents would be asleep by the time she arrived. Or she could stay, if James wanted her to.

"Wanna spend the night?" Bobby asked finishing his blunt and laying back onto the bed.

"Only if you promise me a sweet surprise in the morning," Dex replied, turning his face to look at hers with her right hand.

"Deal" he said looking up to her, his baby blue eyes shimmering in the lamp light.

Dex kissed him again and flipped Bobby on top of her. "You gonna turn off the lights, Bobby?" she asked unable to resist one last gibe for the night.

He reached over to his bedside table and flipped a switch, turning the lights off in the room and Bobby gently rested his head onto Dex's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter for this story, sorry if it is short. Hope you enjoyed this story, will be doing another about Bobby and Dex in the future. Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> I was a huge fan of the TV series when it aired and loved Bobby and Dex together. This is not my first story based off the show yet the first on AO3. Hope you enjoy it, will be writing others.


End file.
